bitstripsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RayneyDaye
Hi, do you know why WiiWare is blocked? -- Ike5555 16:10 August 5, 2012 Oh, but how many years will he get un-blocked? -- Ike5555 16:33 August 5, 2012 Are you going to set it up to infintie? -- Ike5555 16:46, August 5, 2012 Hi, WiiWare was explaining me how he got blocked from this wiki. He said he had no one to talk with, and no wonder he keeps replaing things to hate and abuse. He never really mean it. -- Ike5555, 17:40, August 5, 2012 Hi, do you mind if you ban 99. whatever infinity? He keeps swearing on wikis, and he also said the F word to me by my message wall on CPTB Wiki. --Henry Larden 3:00, August 9, 2012 I have made a new edit on Arnold McGowan. Is it OK? -- Ike5555, 12:51, August 14, 2012 Here, just so you can put it on your profile if you want: DubbleO, a.k.a. Olivia, is a 13-year old Bitstripper from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She joined March 26, 2009, along with her friend Trevor, a.k.a. Trevoor. Olivia and Trevor are good friends in both real life and on Bitstrips, and Olivia considers Trevor her "Partner in Crime" on Bitstrips. each At first she joined BItstrips as just a hobby, but eventually became more well-known as an author. She is well known for her series, Noob Land. For a long time, most of Olivia's strips were part of her series, Noob Land, about fictional and somewhat unreal characters with clashing personalities. Eventually, more characters joined, although most aren't seen very often in the series. In Winter 2009, Olivia published a series about true events that happened with her family, titled "DubbleO and James Also", James being her younger brother. Her parents and sister are also in the series, although it isn't updated as often anymore. At one point, she had a series based off of things that happened to her in her 6th Grade classroom, but this was shortlived, like many other Noob Land spin-offs she had written. Recently, she has tried other genres besides humor, including a Drama series called "Rage", and several art strips. She has also started a Pokemon series, although this and Rage have been cancelled. She has plans to restore Rage sometime in the future. Olivia's newest series is another series about true stories from her real life. This series, too, is based off of her school days, but this one focuses on one particular teacher. Olivia's 7th grade math teacher, Mr. Graff, is the star of the series Mr. Graff's Adventures in Math. The series was inspired by his silly antics in Olivia's math class. Mr. Graff is in a lot of Olivia's bitstrips today. Around the start of 2011, she collaborated with people like The Driver and Bellakiki8 for several projects that are still in production. One is revealed to be another Pokemon series, titled Pokemon Pandemonium. She is also planning a Bitstrips adaptation of a movie, A Hard Day's Night, starring one of her favorite bands, The Beatles. She has recently joined the Road to Palmyra collab account. "Road to Palmyra is now my active project." DubbleO was quoted as saying. "Everything else is in production, but it's either been stalled or put to a halt by now. I'd like to focus on one project at a time, and this is my focus now." Awesomesix (talk) 22:10, August 5, 2013 (UTC)